Out of Control
by SplishySplash
Summary: Director Shepherd sent them in to the warehouse after the man who killed her informant. The whole La Grenouille situation was spinning out of control.


**Title: Out of Control**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Spoiler: Body in Arms**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva**

**Summary: Director Shepherd sent them into the warehouse looking for the man who killed her informant, but things go completely wrong. The whole La Grenouille case was spinning out of control.**

"We need him alive." Snapped the director echoed through her head. Her breathing hitched as they tip-toed from the back of the building for the man who had shot Director Jenny Shepherd's informant. Tony moved to the tall crate with his SIG poised in the room where their shooter was and as if choreographed she rushed in front of him taking sight of the man, whose attention was on Gibbs and McGee.

"La Grenouille told you where to find me?" The man shouted as he turned sharply on his heels and surveyed his surroundings as Gibbs shouted him to freeze. "You try to do a guy a favor and this is how he repays me?"Gibbs ordered him to get on the ground before he barreled down the narrow hallway towards Tony and Ziva, he skidded to a stop and crashed into the wall something an oil drum caught his attention.

Ziva took a well placed step, the light glistened on the handle on a large hand gun and she froze. "Don't think about it." She growled, her finger flexing on the trigger. The man looked between the pairs and dove for it, pointing it blindly.

"We need him alive." Shouted Director Shepherd again in her ear, her palms began to sweat and blood rushed through her ears, making her deaf to what Gibbs was shouting as the feeling of excitement rushed through her veins. Her patience was wavering as he looked panicked between the four agents in a moment trying to decide who was most vulnerable.

He stood tall as he chose her to be the most valuable and pulled the trigger. She didn't have time to think as she reciprocated landing three rounds in his chest. He fell on the ground in a heap and everything went silent, the voice in her head and the four agents breathing heavily. "SITREP!" cried the director as her camera had long gone black. "Tango Eight what is your SITREP?"

The four agents didn't move, keeping their guns on the heap for any source of movement. A moment and a breath later, they lowered their guns and pain radiated from her side. She stumbled slightly into Tony before dropping her gun on the floor, his hands went to her waist and followed her to the floor. "Boss!" He cried tearing away her NCIS windbreaker to find the source of bleeding, which came from the hole on the right side of her chest.

All the first aid training he had ever been forced to sit through paid off and he placed his hands on her chest to stifle the bleeding as McGee placed his phone to his ear, ordering an ambulance his voice raised in pitch as Gibbs kneeled next to his agent. "SITREP Agent Gibbs." Shouted Jenny again.

McGee trotted over after quickly checking the pulse in the bad guy. "Ambulance is two minutes out." He said, his voice shaky as he stood over the fallen agent.

Ziva's breathing labored as the world grew fuzzy. "Stay with me, ninja." Tony said and she wrapped her hand around his wrist, not having the energy to speak.

"I didn't give you permission to die, so don't think about it Ziva." Gibbs said tenderly, he assessed the area to make sure that they were alone with the dead body behind them.

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled. "Talk to me damn it."

"We have an agent down." Gibbs growled as the sirens blared in the background and McGee ran out to lead them in as Ziva's eyes grew heavy and Tony's pleas grew more frantic, turning Gibbs' attention to his agents. "We are going to have to call you back."

Jenny yelled into the earwig as he took it out, Tony flinched as she shouted into his earwig. McGee came puffing back with two medics and a stretcher, who immediately began their assessment. Gibbs stepped back to allow them to work and they started to yell instructions to Tony, who couldn't move his hands in case she bled out. They wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm as her breathing turned into gasps. "Her BP is dropping, the bullet may have grazed her lung or an artery." One of the medics said, taking off the stethoscope and placed a breathing mask was placed on her face.

"Tony. . ." She said in a whisper, her eyes going heavy.

"Stay with me, ninja." He pleaded as they loaded her onto the stretcher and he awkwardly walked with them towards the ambulance. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder before they loaded her in and momentarily he turned his attention to him and a panicked look came to her face. "I'm not going anywhere, Ziva."

". . . my fault." She whispered. "Should've. . ."

Gibbs took her hand in his. "No, it isn't." He said. "We will meet you at the hospital."

The doors shut and the sirens roared as they blared their way towards the hospital.

*~*~

Tony ended up straddling her on the bed to make room for the medic who was moving back and forth to get supplies for her. "This isn't how I imagined myself in this situation." Tony whispered to the barely conscious agent, hoping to get some sort of response from her. A flash of a smile was hidden behind the oxygen mask. "That's my girl."

"ETA to Monroe is one minute." Said the one driving and Tony sighed, he wasn't sure she had enough blood in her to lose.

The monitor screamed that her oxygen levels had dropped. "Ziva! Come on, open your eyes." Cried Tony as the medic quickly intubated her forcing oxygen into her lungs. The bus stopped and they pulled the agents out, rushing them through the automatic doors and greeted by a swarm of nurses.

"Female, age 32 with a single gunshot wound to the chest, BP is dropping. . ." The paramedic spouted, Tony stopped listening only willing her to open her eyes. He was brought out of his revere when his voice was called in a very smooth, feminine tone he recognized.

"Tony?" The voice said in surprise and he was face to face with his girlfriend.

"Jeanne?" He was covered in her blood, looking panicked. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to her, but at the moment he didn't care.

The monitor screamed loudly, breaking both out of their momentary stupor and Jeanne started to act quickly. "We need to take her into surgery, now." Jeanne yelled and wheeled them towards the operating room. "Tony, you need to wait here." And when he didn't move Jeanne placed a hand on his arm. "Tony, you need to let me do my job, I will take care of her."

He jumped off as another nurse placed pressure on the wound and watched her battered body surrounded by medical personnel go through the swivel doors, leaving him behind.


End file.
